What if
by Skaremark
Summary: It doesn't matter how much Harry tries he can't focus on his lessons. SLASH.
1. Lucius were headmaster

**What if --**

Lucius were headmaster

Harry sighed and laid his head in his hand. He looked out the window and saw that the snow was falling down slowly, oh so slowly.

He sighed once more.

"Mr. Potter."

McGonagall's voice sounded cold and firm.

Harry's green eyes left the window and the world outside and looked up at his teacher.

"Yes professor." He said nervous.

"Can you show us how to make a statue into a fire spurting dragon?" she asked and her light brown eyes were fixed in his.

Harry shook his head.

"No professor." He said in a low voice and lowered his head.

"Then, may I say that you should pay attention?"

She turned around and walked back to her desk.

Harry felt how he blushed and when he heard someone laugh, he blushed even more and looked up and saw Draco was looking at him, pointing and that he was the one that did the laughing.

He felt how his cheeks burned and he just wanted to punch him in the face.

"Do you find this funny Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked without looking at him.

"No professor." He said with a fake sorry voice.

He turned his grey eyes towards Harry again and laughed without making any sound.

Harry sighed once more and looked out through the window with a longing look.

Oh how he wished that this lesson would end, because then he would be free for the evening and play quidditch.

"Harry." A voice whispered just a few inches from his head. "You need to pay attention."

"I do Hermione." He whispered back.

His eyes fell upon Draco Malfoy, that little brat. His father said that he wanted to be headmaster, yea right. As long as it wasn't a thickhead sitting in the ministry a man like Lucius would not even come close to the school -- hang on, a thickhead was sitting in the ministry…

_A knock on the door to the transfiguration door could be heard._

"_Just a minute!" McGonagall shouted and walked towards the door._

_Knocking could be heard again._

"_I'm coming!" she shouted and finally she was there and opened the door._

_Outside stood a quit tall man with long, brown hair and ice blue eyes. His skin was as pale as a dead man was and he wore a robe made of black velvet._

"_Headmaster Malfoy would like to speak to Mr. Potter." He said and his icy voice echoed through the classroom._

_McGonagall looked at Harry and nodded._

"_Yes of course. Mr. Potter, you can leave. Your friends can take your homework back to you."_

_Harry nodded and stood. He looked at Ron and Hermione before he started to walk towards the door._

_What have he done now? Everything he did seemed to be wrong, even if it wasn't him he got the blame._

"_The headmaster is not very pleased with you Mr. Potter." The man said with a smirk and you could tell that he liked to torture and frightened children more then anything in the world._

_He looked down at Harry and without a word he laid his hand on the back of Harry's neck and took a firm grip around his throat and pushed him in front of himself._

_Harry opened his mouth in agony and gasped for air. But that only did things worse; he could really feel how the longhaired man dug his painted fingernails into his flesh._

"_Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." He said close to Harry's ear and gave it a kick lick with his tongue. _

_He laughed when Harry jumped by the touch._

"_We're here." He said and knocked on a large wooden door._

"_Come!" a cold voice could be heard from the inside and the door opened._

_Lucius was sitting behind his desk and was writing on a roll of paper. When they entered he looked up and his grey eyes fell at once upon Harry. Then they worked their way up on the other man._

"_Thank you Ahriman, you can go now." He said with a smirk._

_Ahriman nodded and closed the door after him._

_Lucius looked long at Harry with a little smirk upon his lips._

"_What is it Harry? Why so nervous? The one who lived."_

_The last thing he said in a low voice, like if he spoke for himself._

_It was quiet for a moment and then Lucius looked up at Harry._

"_Sit!" he said firmly._

_He waited until Harry sat before he continued._

"_You wonder why you're here, right?"_

_Harry nodded slowly. He didn't know if he wanted to know why, because something told him that it was going to be bad. Maybe it was because Lucius hated him, had tried to kill him, once were a death eater (once a death eater, always a death eater), or maybe it was because he was standing there with a smirk upon his face, looking at him._

_Lucius moved slowly and smooth across the room. He finally came to the door and locked it. He looked at Harry in the corner of his eyes and smirked once more._

"_I do not want anyone to come in here while it's just the two of us."_

_Harry swallowed and felt how he became nervous and sweat started to show on his forehead. Why was he here? Why did Lucius lock the door? What was going on here?_

_He looked to his left, but Lucius were gone. When he heard something close to the right of him he jerked and saw Lucius standing there._

"_Did I scare you?" he asked with a slight triumph in his voice. _

_Harry shook his head, and started carefully to look for his wand. If Lucius was going to try and kill him, he was not going to give without a fight._

"_Looking for this?" Lucius asked and held up Harry's wand. _

_When he saw Harry's mouth open in shock he laughed a cold laugh, which sent shivers down Harry's spine._

"_How did you… where did… how…" _

_Harry couldn't find the words to say._

_Lucius smirked and walked back to his chair and sat down._

"_Harry, Harry, Harry. When are you going to realise that I'm much smarter then you? Of course I knew from the very beginning that you were going to look for it."_

"_Why am I here!" Harry burst out and tears started to show in his eyes._

_Lucius stood once more and walked towards a cupboard standing by a window._

_He opened it and took out something, what it was, Harry couldn't see._

_The headmaster turned around and a very odd glow could be seen in his eyes._

"_Stand." He said and Harry did what he was told. "Turn around."_

_His eyes worked their way up and down Harry's body and his lips bulged out when he saw Harry's firm buttocks through his robe._

_He took some fast steps towards Harry and drew the student's hands on to his back._

_When Harry felt something cold close around his wrists he knew what it was._

"_Hey! What are you doing?" he shouted both in shock and anger._

_He felt Lucius hands on his shoulders and when he looked down at them, all he wanted to do was to bite them._

_Harry jerked with his hands from side to side, but the handcuffs were tightly around his wrists and every single move from his side just made them tighter._

"_Why are you doing this?" Harry sobbed._

"_Didn't Ahriman tell you? I'm not happy with you, and for that you have to be punished--" _

_He licked Harry's neck._

"_-- in my way."_

_Harry shuddered when he felt Lucius wet tongue touch his neck. He wanted to scream, but he knew that no-one would hear him. _

_It was like Lucius could read Harry's mind because he slid a cloth over his mouth and kissed his ear._

"_I do not want anyone to hear us." He said and nibbled at Harry's earlobe._

_He took a few steps backwards and smiled, he loved what he saw._

"_Turn around Harry." He said firmly._

_Harry didn't know if he wanted to, but when he felt something hard hit his back he did what he was told._

_His green eyes looked deep into his headmaster's and then he lowered his head._

_Lucius walked towards Harry and laid his hands upon his shoulders. He drew the cloth away from Harry's mouth, but before the student could say anything his mouth was taken by a brutal kiss._

_Lucius withdrew his head and then he took a handful of Harry's dark brown hair and pulled back._

_Harry opened his mouth in agony and gasped for air. But then his mouth was taken by another brutal kiss and he felt how Lucius forced his tongue into his mouth. _

_He didn't wan to feel his headmaster's tongue against his own so he drew it as far back as he could, but for what use? _

_Lucius' tongue tasted every inch of Harry's mouth, and he pressed even further in, making the younger man nauseates._

_He finally released Harry's mouth and looked at him, his eyes dark with need._

_Harry couldn't swallow, he didn't want to have Lucius' saliva in his body -- he spat. But that only earned him a box on the ear, right over his cheek._

_He flew to the stone floor and lost his breath when he hit it._

_Harry whimpered in agony and he saw stars and lighting in his eyes. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he was dragged to his feet._

_He felt a hand close around his jaw, and fingernails buried into his sensitive skin._

"_You do what I tell you to do, and you swallow what I put in your mouth, is that clear!" Lucius whispered firmly into Harry's ear._

_When Harry didn't answer, Lucius dug his fingernails even deeper into Harry's flesh, making him cry in pain._

"_Is that clear!"_

_Harry tried to nod, but the hand held him so firmly around his jaw._

"_Yes sir…" he finally said almost non-audible._

_Lucius released Harry's jaw with a quick jerk, making the younger man's head flew to its right. The older man drew the cloth over Harry's mouth again. Then he lowered his head and kissed the younger man's ear and sucked his earlobe into his mouth and carefully nibbled it._

_He kissed Harry were the ear and jaw meats and licked him from that ear to the other. He could feel Harry shudder and Lucius imagined that it was with pleasure._

_The older man drew Harry closer to himself and opened up his robe, and after some seconds it was off._

_Harry could feel the panic grew larger. Why couldn't anyone come? Just knock on the door; it didn't matter if that person would care what happened to him, but then he had at least some minutes to hide…_

_But what would that serve? Lucius would only find him, and it would be even worse for him after that._

_When he felt the other man's hand on his chest, trying to unbutton his white shirt, he closed his eyes; he didn't want to look at Lucius when he did what he was going to do._

_When he felt a wet heat closed around his left nipple he opened his eyes wide and he just had to look down. He could see Lucius down on his knees licking, teasing and nibbling his nipple. _

_Harry could feel a low burn in his groin and he felt how he started to get hard. Damn it! Why was this happening! He hated being a teenager…_

_When Lucius nibbled his right nipple he let out a moan._

_The headmaster smirked._

"_So you do enjoy it. I knew that you would."_

_Harry called himself every word he could think of._

_Lucius kissed his way down from Harry's nipples and stopped when he came to the younger man's trousers. _

_He looked up at Harry, whose eyes were widen and looked rather scared -- Lucius loved it._

_The headmaster slowly unbuttoned Harry's black trousers and drew them down his legs. _

_When he saw the bulge under the student's boxers he smirked and licked it through the fabric and he felt how Harry shuddered; now he knew that it was by pleasure._

_Lucius slowly lowered Harry's boxers and licked him just below his navel._

"_If you are a good boy, then things will work out just fine." Malfoy SR said with a smirk and lowered Harry's boxers a bit more._

_Harry tried to speak but the gag was so tightly around his mouth so all that came out was some sort of muffled sound._

_At last Lucius had dragged off Harry's boxers to the younger man's knees and without any warning he took other man's whole length into his mouth._

_Harry shuddered and felt how he's knees started to give. And how much he wanted to wrap his arms around the man who was in front of him, the handcuffs made that impossible._

_He could really feel how Lucius' sucked at his hard flesh, how he wrapped his tongue around it and taking him in; consuming him._

_Harry just had to moan and he also closed his eyes._

_Lucius looked up at the younger man and kissed the head of Harry's erection. _

_He took a firm grip around Harry's rock hard flesh and started slowly to move back and forth._

_The headmaster took off the cloth, from Harry's mouth, with his free hand and kissed the younger man's lips and when he felt that Harry returned it with some effort he increased the pace upon the younger man's cock._

"_I want you to come for me." The older man whispered with a hoarse voice. "Come for me."_

_Harry took a deep breath and gave in to the senses._

_He bit his lower lip and pushed his hips forward, deeper into Lucius' fist._

"_Mmm…"He panted and he felt how he soon not could keep it in longer._

_With a high groan, almost a scream, Harry finally spilled his seed into the headmaster's fist._

_Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at Lucius._

_The older man smiled an evil smile when he saw Harry's flushed cheek and wet lips._

"_Get down." He demanded and Harry did what he was told._

_Harry knees had just touched the floor when Lucius pushed his hard flesh into the younger man's mouth and started a quite fast pace._

_He laid his hand on the back of the student's head, so he could decide the pace and depth. _

_Lucius closed his eyes and moaned. _

"_Yea… that's it…"_

_He drew back and thrust in, drew back and thrust in._

_With a high groan he came to rest in the student's mouth._

_And Harry, who didn't dare to spit, swallowed every single bit of Lucius' white seed._

"_Now that wasn't so bad Mr Potter…? Mr. Potter…"_

"Mr. Potter!"

McGonagall's stern voice woke Harry from his dream.

"Yes Luc… er… Professor?"

Harry felt how he blushed as he looked at Minerva.

"That is the second time I see that you are not paying attention! Five points will be taken from Gryffindor."

She walked back to her desk.

Harry looked at Hermione, who was looking very upset.

"Sorry." Harry murmured.

Harry swallowed and felt how his bulge in his pants started to settle.

"_But there is nothing to worry about, if now Lucius was to become headmaster the first thing he will do is to make sure that only pure-blood could make it in to Hogwarts… and those who's already here… he will kick out."_ Harry thought as the lesson continued.

**-- The End --**


	2. Severus Snape didn't excisted

**What if --**

Severus Snape didn't existed

The smoke from the cauldrons laid heavily in the air in the dungeons.

Harry stood over his cauldron and added a worms head into his potion. Its contents turned slightly pink and smelled horrible.

"Yark, why do all the potions smell bad?" he whispered to Ron, who stood bend over his own cauldron, just beside Harry.

Ron looked up at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno? Maybe if it doesn't work you can always throw it at your opponent and he will flee from the horrible stanch."

Harry gave Ron a grin and took up a knife and started to chop a handful of green leafs.

"Ron… I need some--"

"Mr. Potter!" Snape's cold voice echoed in the dungeons as everyone went quiet.

"Yes Sir?" he asked and laid down his knife so he didn't 'accidentally' threw it and hit Snape in the head.

"Can you tell me when I should pick fluxweed and to what I can use it?"

Snape's black eyes pierced Harry's and when Harry shook his head Snape smirked.

"Well then maybe you should pay more attention. Because that may be on your O.W.L.s."

Harry opened his mouth.

"But I…"

Snape turned around and looked deep into Harry's eyes so the student fell silent.

"Lost your politeness? 10 points will be taken from Gryffindor."

Snape turned once more towards his desk two write down the loss of Gryffindor's points.

Harry's green eyes were fixed on Snape's back.

"_What if Snape didn't existed?"_ he thought for a moment.

Then he smirked.

"_That would be so wonderful."_


	3. Harry Came to Slytherin

**What if--**

Harry came to Slytherin

Slytherin and Gryffindor, third year, had Defence against dark arts together. Right now they were standing in front of a big wardrobe.

"Okay say after me… no wands please." Professor Lupin said and looked out over his class. "Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" The class said loud.

"Good, very good. One more time, listen carefully now; ri-di-KYOO-lus!" Lupin continued

"This class is ridicules." Draco Malfoy said with a low and irritated voice.

Harry turned his head around and looked at him.

"_And think, I could have ended up with him in Slytherin."_ Harry thought. _"I wonder what would have happen if I **did** end up in Slytherin."_

_"SLYTHERIN!" the sorting hat shouted out._

_Harry gave a sigh and walked towards the Slytherin table._

_He looked at Ron, who looked at him and gave him a brave smile._

_**-- Three years later --**_

_Harry was sitting over a peace of roll of paper and wrote with a feather pen. He dipped the pen in the inkwell and sighed a dejected sigh._

_The rain rattled against the gothic windows and Harry could hear the thunder rubble in the distance._

_The thing he wrote was homework for Severus Snape in potion, which the day after._

_The clock was soon ten pm. and no-one was in the Slytherin common room except Harry. The fire sparkled in the fireplace and he sat in one of the black skin sofa. The rain kept falling down and before Harry knew it a boy with almost white hair and ice blue eyes had entered the room, Draco Malfoy. _

_His hair used to lay slicked on his head, but now it was hanging in front of his eyes and it looked very greasy. He dragged a broom after him and Harry understood that he had been practising Quidditch when it started to rain, after him the rest of the team came walking, they didn't even look a Harry, they just walked towards their dormitories. Draco stopped for a while and smiled an evil smile, and then he as well disappeared to the boys' dormitory. _

_Harry looked after Draco and wondered why he smiled towards him like that, but then he continued with his homework. _

_Some minutes later Draco came out from the shadows, wearing a black cloak with the Slytherin emblem on it. _

_Harry thought for a moment that Draco didn't have anything under, but he just shook his head and said that it was because he was tired and his eyes looked down on his roll of paper once more._

_Draco sat down on the other black skin sofa, standing opposite the sofa Harry sat in, as if it was his throne, and he said hello as he used to, to lift his eyebrows fast up and down. And then he gave Harry an other evil smile._

"_Are you still not done with your potion homework?" he asked and smiled with the left side of his mouth. "You know, Professor Snape is going to be furious if you're not finished with it tomorrow." _

_Harry looked up at him._

"_Thanks for that, but I already know." he said and gave the other boy a fake smile._

_Draco nodded and while Harry continued to write, Draco just looked into the fire, like if he was thinking of something. But then he stood and sat down beside Harry. He gave the dark haired man a quick glance and then he 'yawned' and laid an arm behind Harry._

"_Should I help you?" he asked. _

_Harry looked at him and smelled him, and he just wanted to touch him. _

_When Draco leaned closer to read what Harry had written on the paper he couldn't help himself. He started to kiss his neck and Draco was not late to respond his kisses with stroking the other man's back. _

_Harry nibbled Draco's earlobe at the same time as he, Draco, started to undo Harry's white shirt._

_Draco caressed Harry's chest and found a stiff nipple and pinched it, making the other man moan a bit. _

_Malfoy's lips found Harry's and they kissed. Draco could feel Harry's tongue caress his lips and he opened up and let the other man's tongue inside. _

_When Harry opened up Malfoy's black cloak he saw that he was right before, Draco didn't have anything under. He saw the blond boy's hard flesh and started to caress his tummy carefully, then the door opened with a loud bang and a black shadow entered. _

_Draco and Harry almost threw themselves of each other because there, in the shadows stood the head of Slytherin, Severus Snape. _

_He walked to them and Harry buttoned his shirt with shaking hands, and Draco drew his black cloak tighter around himself._

_Severus stopped once he stood in front of them and then he looked at them, one at the time._

"_Why are two young Slytherin students like yourself up on a night like this. People can maybe think that--" He turned his head towards Harry. "--you're up to something." _

_Draco didn't let Severus out of his sight, but Snape looked at Harry, and he was looking down on the stone floor._

"_Well, because you are in Slytherin I'll put you on a train home, tonight!" Severus continued and saw that Harry was trembling with fair and that Draco looked devastated. "But as it is--" _

_Now Harry looked up at Snape for the first time, and he saw that Severus looked at him and drew his black cloak tighter around himself._

"_--I need a little help… so, what are you waiting for?" _

_Harry looked puzzled at Draco and then on Snape, who looked firmly on the two of them. Then he understood, Snape wanted them to continue, and if they didn't they would get expelled. _

"_Damn… er… I wonder what Draco want to do?" Harry thought and looked at Malfoy, who looked at him._

_Draco swallowed and leaned closer towards Harry and gave him light kiss upon the lips. Then he caressed his face while Harry's hand disappeared in Draco's black cloak again._

_When Harry's hand touched Draco's warm, hard cock Malfoy groaned high and started to unbutton Harry's shirt once more. _

_Snape took off his black cloak and tossed it on the empty sofa. Then he started to unbutton his black shirt and showed a hairless chest. And his nipples were stiff from the cold air in the dungeons. _

_Draco had by now taken off Harry his white shirt and had now leaned down and kissed one of Harry's nipples. He sucked and nibbled it, and Harry moaned and reached out his hand and touched Snape's chest and he caressed it carefully_

_Severus had now unbuckled his belt and he had let the trousers and boxers fall._

"_Put your hand down Potter!" he demanded. _

_Harry looked at Snape's hard flesh and did what he was told to do. And then he gave Severus something to remember him by; he took almost Severus whole length inside his mouth, making the potion master moan._

_Draco had taken of Harry's trousers and took the head of Harry's erection, and then more then just the head. _

_He slowly drew his hand up and down following his lips movement over the other boy's sensitive skin. _

_Snape groaned and laid his right hand on the back of Harry's head so he, and he alone, could decide the depth and pace. _

_Snape felt how Harry shuddered as he, Severus, laid his left hand upon the students back and caressed him, up and down, up and down._

"_Oh god…" Severus moaned when he was on the edge of what he could stand, he told Draco to stop and then he turned Harry around, so he was on his all four, facing Draco. _

_Harry gave a loud cry when Severus pushed his rock-hard flesh deep into his body._

_He felt how Severus took a fist full of his hair and he cried in agony. But how it now was, Harry took Draco's cock in his hand and started to stroke him firmly._

_And when Severus gave a loud groan and spilled himself in Harry's body Harry thought he had what he could handle but when he felt someone brush beside him he understood that Draco also wanted his fun. _

_Harry laid shaking in the sofa and it felt like he had been struck by lightning twice. One of his lover were sitting to his left, while the other was sitting in the other sofa, both trying to catch their breath and calm down after this night's events. _

_Severus looked at them after some minutes._

"_Why are you still here? Go to bed, now!" he hissed with a low voice. _

_The two Slytherin students didn't dare to do anything else but to obey and ran in to the shadows._

_Snape sighed and stroke himself over his chin, and then he gave one of his very rare laughs._

_God, what had he just done?_

"Harry, pay attention." Ron hissed and pushed Harry on his shoulder.

Harry looked at Ron.

"What? What's happening?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Neville is just to start how to destroy a boggart." Ron explained, sounding very exited.

Harry gave Ron a smile, but when he saw who it was that walked out from the wardrobe he stopped laughing and his head turned slightly red.

"Harry what's wrong?" Ron asked worried, but Harry just shook his head.

"Er… nothing." Harry stuttered, and he thought for a moment that Snape winked towards him.

-- The End --


	4. Harry was a girl

**What if--**

Harry was a girl

Harry sat in the Gryffindor's common room and did his homework for professor Snape in Defence against the dark arts.

He couldn't understand that Dumbledore had given Snape that position, after all these years that he wanted it, and finally he got it! But like Remus said, if Dumbledore trusted him, well then maybe he should do to… There must me something good about Snape -- even if Harry couldn't come up with anything right now.

He sighed and looked up at his two friends who were screaming at each other, which they've been doing the last few hours. Through the shouting Harry thought he could here two words from Hermione: _Jealous_ and _childish_.

He wondered why they fought all the time, but then, when he saw Ron's red ears, he understood--they liked each other!

Harry wrinkled his eyebrows.

"_I wonder what would happen if **I **was a girl… would Ron have a crush on me?... would we even be friends!"_

_A girl named Harriet was sitting in the Gryffindor's common room and red a book. The fire cracking in the fireplace and the rain kept splashing against the window._

_Harriet was so into her book that she didn't notice a red headed boy walking down the stairs from the boys dormitories._

"_Hi!" The boy said._

_Harriet jerked and looked up at him._

"_Oh Ron, you scared me." She said and smiled._

_Ron smiled back and sat down in a red armchair, which was standing opposite the sofa Harriet was half lying in._

_She sat and closed her book._

"_So what do you want?" _

_Ron's ear became red as he spoke._

"_Nothing… I er… just couldn't sleep."_

_Harriet giggled._

"_You have never been a good liar Ronald."_

"_What do you mean?" Ron asked._

"_Because you ears turn red every time you lie--" Ron blushed "--as they do when you blush." She said with a smirk._

_Ron looked down at the floor, his head red as a beetroot._

"_Er… well I er…" was all he could come up with._

_Harriet laid her book on the coffee table that stood between them and then she stood._

"_Tell me the truth Ronald. What do you want?" _

_She walked towards Ron and looked intense at him with her sparkling green eyes._

_Ron swallowed._

"_Er… well… I **couldn't** sleep… so I thought that… maybe… I could come down here and keep you company."_

"_That's more like it Ron. I do enjoy your company… except that I know you're still lying." _

_Harriet stood with her back against Ron, looking out the window. Now she turned around and pierced Ronald with her eyes._

"_I saw you up there you know… watching me… you've done so the last few hours, the last few days."_

_Ron blushed even more and he didn't dare to look at Harriet._

"_Well I er--"_

"_What do you fell about Hermione?" Harriet asked before Ron had time to defend himself._

"_Wha--what?" Ron asked confused. "Hermione? Well we're just friends…" Ron began._

"_Well I know that." Harriet interrupted. "But do you wanna be more then just friends with her?"_

_Ron looked puzzled at her._

"_Well I don't know about that…" he began._

"_What about me?" Harriet asked._

_Ron bit his lower lip._

"_Er… well… we're friends…"_

_Harriet sighed._

"_I do know that Ronald. What I meant is… do you want to be more then just friends with me?"_

_Ron looked at her with big eyes, like if he couldn't believe what he was hearing._

"_Are you hitting on me?"_

_Harriet took some fast steps towards Ron and sat down at his lap._

"_What if I am?"_

_She pressed her lips against Ron's and drew him closer._

_Ron responded to the kiss, and pressed his tongue between Harriet's lips, caressing hers._

"_Then it's great…" Ron said when the kiss ended._

_Harriet smiled and caressed Ron's left cheek, then she kissed his lips once more. She could feel Ron's' hands on her back and how he drew her closer._

"_Mmm… that's good…" she said with a low voice just inches away from Ron's lips._

_She lowered her head and kissed Ron's cheek and then she continued to kiss her way down Ron's neck. Her slightly trembling hands started to unbutton the boy's shirt, and for ever button she unbuttoned she gave his chest a kiss._

_She looked up at Ron under lowered lashes and smiled._

_Ron's eyes were shut and he was breathing with an open mouth. Every now and then he bit his lower lip and gave a moan._

_Harriet smirked._

"_Does that feel good Ron?" she asked._

_Ron nodded faintly. _

"_Yes it does Harriet… Harrie…_ Harry? What are you smirking at?" Ron asked.

Harry's eyes focused on his two friends and he felt how he blushed.

"Oh… er… nothing…" He lied.

"But you were sitting there smiling. You must have had something on your mind." Hermione said with a smile and laid her arms over her chest.

Harry blushed.

"Really it was nothing. I'm turning in."

When he went up the stairs Ron and Hermione looked confused after him.

"What was that about?" Ron asked and looked at the girl standing beside him, but she only shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

**--The End--**


	5. Harry was in love with Severus Snape

**What if--**

**Harry was in love with Severus Snape /center**

"Watch it Potter!" Snape said coldly, but too late.

Harry stumbled, and not to fall over, he stretched out his hand and grabbed the first thing he could; which in this case was a cauldron.

The last thing Harry knew was that a red potion came over him, and then he became unconscious.

_"Potter, Potter! Don't make me touch you!" Snape's cold voice said firmly._

_But it looked like Snape didn't have a choice. He stretched out his hand but when he was just a few cm away from Harry, the student started to move._

_"Oh Harry! We were so worried." Hermione said relived and laid her hands on his'._

_Harry smiled, without opening his eyes._

_"Don't worry, I'm fine." He said with a hoarse voice._

_Then he started to open up his eyes, and the first person he saw was Severus Snape._

_"Oh… professor Snape, you look… wonderful." Harry said with a smile._

_Snape's eyes widened in shock, but then they narrowed. He looked to his left and then he stood._

_"Don't leave me Severus!" Harry said worried and tried to stand._

_Draco laughed._

_"I knew that Potter was odd. I always knew that he had a crush on professor Snape…"_

_Snape looked at Malfoy and then he smirked._

_"It was a love potion." He said calmly._

_"I knew it… how can anyone fall in love with him." Hermione whispered to Ron, who gave her a big grin._

_"I heard that Miss Granger. 20 points will be taken from Gryffindor."_

_Snape swung around and walked towards his table._

_"No Severus, don't leave me…" Harry said with a slightly sadness in his voice._

_"But professor." Hermione continued. "What should we do about Harry? I mean, he can't go around like this!"_

_Snape stopped and looked at her._

_"It'll go away in a day or two, maybe three."_

_Hermione's jaw dropped to her chest._

_"What! You can't seriously mean that!"_

_Snape's mouth curled into an evil grin and Hermione knew that there was nothing she could do._

_The day ended after their potions class and the three friends were heading back to their dormitory._

_"His eyes are so wonderful…" Harry sighed and his eyes got that longing look._

_"And black…" Ron added._

_Harry looked at his red headed friend._

_"You're just jealous, because I found someone I love and you haven't." Harry said with an irritated voice and started to walk a little bit faster then his two friends._

_Ron sighed._

_"Mental that one… I'm telling ya'."_

_Hermione wrinkled her eyebrows._

_"Ron! You know that he can't help it. He doesn't know what he's doing."_

_"Oh yea, right." Ron murmured and the two of them fell silent._

_But after some minutes a thought struck Ron's mind._

_"Hermione? Will he remember a thing after these two days?"_

_The girl bit her lower lip._

_"I'm not sure… I think that he'll remember it like glimpse here and there… But do you know what Ronald? I don't really know."_

_Ron opened his mouth._

_"What? You don't know… wow… when did that happen' the last time?"_

_Hermione gave her friend 'if-a-look-could-kill' look, and he didn't say more a long time afterwards._

_Two hours later, Hermione and Ron gave up and left the Gryffindor common-room._

_"Two hours, hearing him talking about Snape… awrgh, I thought I was going to die." Ron said and rubbed his ears._

_Hermione nodded._

_"Yes, this has gone too far. We need to find a cure."_

_They went down the staircase and headed for the library._

_Harry sat in a red sofa in the Gryffindor common-room and looked deep into the fire. He gave a light sigh and wondered when Hermione and Ron would be back._

_He drew a book, Asiatic Anti-Venoms, from a table and laid it in his lap. He slowly opened it and started to read. He was on page ten when the portrait hole opened and his two friends came in._

_"Hi!" Harry said and looked up from the book._

_"Hiya Harry. Bloody hell, what are you doing!" Ron burst out when he saw that Harry sat with a book in his lap._

_Hermione smirked._

_"Finally you've come to your senses and started to read. What are you reading anyway?" She asked and looked curious at his book._

_Harry held up the book and showed his friends what he was reading._

_"Asiatic Anti-Venoms." He said simply and continued his reading._

_"Oh… More Snape." She said and her enthusiasm disappeared._

_"Did you find anything?" Neville asked when they sat down beside him._

_Hermione sighed and then she shook her head._

_"No… We only found how to make it, but not to cure it."_

_"But maybe there isn't a cure… I mean, if you make a love potion, you don't want there to be a cure, now do you?" Ron said._

_Neville looked at him._

_"Yea, maybe you're right. But maybe we should talk to professor Dumbledore. He might know a cure."_

_Hermione nodded._

_"Yea, maybe. But he's not here right now."_

_Ron looked scared at her._

_"What! Where is he? Where is more important then being here and protect Hogwarts now when you-know-who is back?"_

_Hermione shrugged her shoulders._

_"I don't know, but it looks like he's found it. And Ron, you don't really think that professor Dumbledore has left the school without being absolutely sure that nothing can happen."_

_Ron looked a little bit scared at her._

_"Yea… maybe you're right."_

_The following morning, when the three friends went down for breakfast, Harry was jumping up and down and saying:_

_"Snape, Snape, Snape, Snape." Over and over again._

_Ron looked at Hermione._

_"If you love me you'll kill me."_

_Hermione smirked._

_"Sorry I can't, because I don't love you."_

_"You know what?" Harry asked._

_But before his friends had time to answer Harry said:_

_"Today I'm gonna see Severus."_

_Ron groaned and opened the doors to the great hall._

_They sat down at the Gryffindor table and started to eat their breakfast, which today was porridge and pumpkin juice._

_Harry was talking loudly about Snape and his two friends just wanted to disappear into the ground._

_"That can be arranged, as Severus would have said it." Harry said with a smile when he heard Ron grunt his wish to Hermione._

_The great hall door opened and Snape came in, the whole hall became quiet and just looked at Harry, who had jumped up from his place with a shriek._

_"Aa! Severus!"_

_He ran towards the potions master and jumped up in his embrace._

_Snape just stood there with narrowed eyes and he looked as disgusted as Ron did when his slug curse backfired during their second year._

_"Get. Of. Me. Potter."_

_After some arm wrestling (Harry wanted to give him a warm hug, Snape didn't want a hug, especially not from Harry) Snape was free and walked to the teachers table._

_Harry looked with sad eyes after him. Then he walked back to his friends and sat down._

_"Why didn't he want to hug me?" he asked, and he tried to keep his tears away._

_Hermione looked at him and you could see that she felt sorry for him._

_"Don't care about him Harry… he's just a…"_

_She fell silent when she saw Harry's face._

_"A what!" he burst out, his eyes flashing._

_"Er… nothing, never mind." She stammered and gave him a faint smile._

_The three friends' first lesson for the day was double hour transfiguration, and after that they didn't have a lesson for two hours._

_"I'm just going for a walk…" Harry said, sounding sad._

_Hermione looked sad at Ron._

_"Ron, we have to do something, we can't let this continue."_

_Ron nodded._

_"Yea, you're right… but where should we go?"_

_"To professor McGonagall." Hermione said shortly and stood._

_After 30 minutes of searching at the edge of the Forbidden forest, Harry finally found what he was looking for; a mistletoe._

_He took off back to the castle and ran down to the dungeons, and Snape's office._

_Harry knocked loudly on the door and you could hear a chair being dragged over the floor. Harry knocked again._

_"Coming!" Snape's voice shouted._

_After some seconds he opened the door._

_"Potter! What…"_

_He fell silent when he saw Harry's wide grin. Then he looked up at the ceiling and saw what Harry was holding. His eyes widen and then he looked down at Harry again, just to get a wet kiss on the lips._

_His face became red by anger and his black eyes became even darker._

_Harry got the idea and took off, but he only ran deeper into the dungeons._

_"STOP POTTER!" Severus shouted and ran after him with his wand at the ready. "Locomotor Mortis!"_

_But the spell hit the wall as Harry made a u turn. Snape wasn't far behind, it looked like Snape was running, in secret, on his free time._

_"POTTER! STOP NOW!"_

_"Not if you're mad at me!" Harry shouted over his shoulder and made a u turn again, running back in the corridor again._

_"I'M NOT MAD AT YOU! I'M FURIOUS WITH YOU! LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!"_

_The spell hit the wall again. And Severus could hear Harry laugh._

_"LAUGH ALL YOU WANT POTTER! BUT WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! THEN WE'LL SEE WHO'S LAUGHING!"_

_When Snape was chasing Harry down the corridor for the fourth time Albus Dumbledore came down the stairs and saw them._

_He looked confused at them; Severus chasing a laughing Harry with a wand in his right hand._

_He scratched his head and just stood there for some seconds, but then Snape saw him and he started to slow down._

_"Hrm… God day Sir…" he said and finally he stopped. "I was just er… "_

_"Chasing Harry, yes Severus… I can see." Albus said with a smile._

_Harry, who was still running, ran past Snape, who took him by his shirt and made him stop, and then he dragged him towards him._

_"Hello Severus." Harry said with a naughtiness sparkling in his eyes._

_"Er… I can explain sir…" Severus stammered._

_Albus shook his head._

_"No need to Severus. Minerva has already told me."_

_Severus wrinkled his eyebrows…_

_"What!"_

_"Yes it seems like Harry's friends has told her about this…"_

_He turned his eyes towards Harry._

_"And Harry… Harry…_

"Harry!" Hermione's voice woke Harry from his dreams as she shook him. "Are you okay?"

Harry kept his eyes closed.

"What did fall over me?" He asked scared.

"Only water, Potter" Severus answered.

Harry opened first one eye, then the other and then he sighed.

His two friends helped him to his feet and as they walked back to his desk he whispered:

"I had this awkward dream; I dreamt that that was a love potion and that I fell in love with Snape."

Severus froze and looked at Harry.

_"Er… what did he just say? Can he read minds or what? I had exactly the same dream."_

**The End**


	6. Remus wasn't a werewolf

**What if--**

_Remus wasn't a werewolf_

Harry sat in the kitchen at Grimauld Place 12. The big wooden table, made for around 14 persons, was empty – except for just Harry.

His arms lay in front of him, and he placed his head in them with a sigh.

How could a Christmas holiday be this boring?

Ron and his brothers were with Hermione in Hogsmeade, but after what happened earlier that year, Harry had been ordered to stay at home. And just so he didn't escape (Dumbledore knew that Harry still had the invisibility cloak), he was forced to be in the kitchen with Molly.

He sighed again and Molly looked at him.

"Oh Harry, I know that this isn't fun, but it doesn't get better because you just sit there. Come on and help me."

Harry smiled a fake smile and stood.

"Alright."

He looked around to see if he could find Creature, who lived there. But he couldn't find him.

"_I bet all my money on that he's with the Malfoy's."_ Harry thought as he walked up beside Molly. "So, Mrs Weasley, what can I do?"

Molly smiled.

"Harry, you don't have to call me Mrs Weasley, how many times have I told you?"

Harry smiled back.

"I guess you have to tell me more times."

Molly giggled.

"Alright, if you stir that pot over there, and make sure that it doesn't burn. If it burns, we have to start all over again, okay?"

Harry nodded and looked in the pot to see what was so important.

"_Milk…"_

Harry took the wooden spoon and started to stir (he was still too young to do magic outside Hogwarts) when Remus opened the door and walked in.

He smiled when he saw them.

"Hi Harry…"

He looked at Molly.

"Molly."

The man walked up to Harry and ruffled his hair.

"How is it?"

Harry nodded.

"Good. You?"

"I'm fine."

He walked up beside Molly.

"Oh, smells yummy, what is it?"

But Molly didn't have time to answer his question before he answered it himself.

"Chocolate, right?"

He licked his lips and his brown eyes sparkled.

Harry smiled. He knew that is ex-professor loved chocolate.

But he stopped smiling when he saw Remus' newly made wounds. It even dripped blood from some of them.

The full moon were almost done for this month, but during those three nights (still one remaining) Remus were trapped inside, very tired and extremely people shy.

Harry's eyes narrowed and his hand's stirring motion weakened.

"_I wonder what would have happen if Remus wasn't a werewolf."_

_Remus turned his head towards Harry. He tossed his hair with such an elegance that even Lucius Malfoy would be impressed._

_He also gave the young adult a big white smile. _

"_Hiya Harry. What's up?"_

_Harry stood still and looked at his professor with big eyes._

"_Er…"_

_Remus sat on a bench in the park, outside Hogwarts, with one seventh year, Gryffindor student on either side of him, leaning against his chest._

"_Hmm?…"_

_Harry couldn't say anything. He just stood there._

"_Oh come one young boy, chew the fat." _

_The girls giggled hysterical._

"_I need to talk to you." Harry finally said. _

_Remus nodded._

"_Alright, boy, what is it?"_

"_Alone."_

_Remus released the girls from his grip and stood._

"_Fine. My office then."_

_He looked at the girls._

"_I'm sorry ladies… see ya' tomorrow."_

_They left._

_--_

_When Harry knew that they were all alone he stopped and grabbed a hold on Remus, who looked surprised at him._

"_What the hell are you doing?!"_

_Remus broke free from the younger man's grip._

"_Is this really the time and place?"_

_He continued to walk down the hall._

_Harry sighed an angry sigh and then he ran after him._

"_Then when is? You always find some excuse not to talk."_

_Remus stopped and looked at Harry._

"_Well then maybe I have excuses… but please, we don't have to take this here. My office is just down the hall."_

_Harry smiled a faint smile._

"_I know… I've been there many times…"_

_Remus placed his warm hands on Harry's shoulders._

"_I promise you… They…"_

_A group of girls could be heard, and just some seconds later they could be seen. And when they saw Remus they giggled and then they fell silent._

"_Hi Remus…" one of the girls said when they passed._

"_Good evening Angelica." Remus said with a smile._

_The girl squealed, and her friends laughed._

"_He so likes you." One of them said before they turned right, disappearing behind a wall._

_Remus turned his head towards Harry again._

"_Where were we?"_

"_I'm not sure if this is worth all the trouble Remus… maybe we should… you know, lay it on ice…"_

_He turned on the spot and started to walk towards the Gryffindor common-room._

"_Lay it on ice? Harry are you joking?"_

_He ran after the young adult and placed his left hand on Harry's right shoulder, turning him around._

"_No. Are you?"_

"_Are you calling this a joke?"_

_He caught Harry's lips in a hard kiss, making the younger man clutch to Remus' jacket, so he could push him aside to get some air. _

"_Hmm? Are you calling that a joke?"_

_Harry's face flushed. Then he shook his head._

"_No… But the way you're running around, I'm not sure what to think. You can't blame me for that."_

_Remus stroke Harry's cheek._

"_No I can't. I'm sorry."_

_He placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, making him walk backwards until he hit the wall, and then the older man pressed the black haired man up against the wall, kissing him passionately._

_Harry broke once more free from the kiss, and he felt Remus mouth against his neck. He had to moan a bit when the professor's tongue tickled his sensitive spots._

"_We still need to talk you know."_

_Remus pressed his warm body up against the younger person._

"_Don't spoil this moment." He whispered in Harry's ear._

_Harry opened his eyes._

"_Spoil?!" he burst out and pushed Remus away. "I rather spoil this moment then loose you forever!" _

"_What do you mean? You're not gonna loose me."_

"_Let me rephrase it: I rather spoil this moment, then having you loosing me."_

_Remus opened his mouth in shook._

"_Are you…?"_

"_No I'm not, but soon enough. Remus I'm glad that you have friends. But it's me that you should be intimate with."_

_Remus looked confused at him._

"_I'm only intimate with you. Who told you otherwise?" _

"_Everyone is talking. And it's very frustrating that I can't tell them about you and me… So I just want you to… stop playing around."_

"_Playing around?!" Remus burst out. "Just so you know Mr Potter, you're the only one who can make me feel strong and weak, scared and brave all at the same time… Loosing my mind, making me blush when I least need it… you know why? Because I love you. None other can make me feel all those things…"_

_Harry blushed even more._

"_Well… you are at least flirting with them. And I want you to stop."_

_Remus was just about to answer when two teachers came walking towards them._

"_I have gotten enough of this."_

_He dragged Harry towards his office._

_--_

_Remus pushed all his stuff from his desk down on the floor, and then he sat Harry down, while they still were kissing. _

_He placed himself between Harry's legs, and started to unbutton the younger man's white shirt._

_Remus had never been a big fan of undressing, but he knew that his lover liked it, so he always restrained himself not to mumble a undressing charm, and make all by hand. _

_But this time it was harder then the times before; he and Harry haven't touched since Halloween and even longer since they have had sex. _

The professor released Harry's lips.

"_Can I…?" he asked, just a few inches away from Harry's face._

_Harry nodded faintly, and before he knew it, they were naked in Remus' office, their clothes in two neat piles beside a bookcase._

_He placed his hands on either side of Remus face, who were trembling slightly, but Harry didn't know if it was for the cold air, or if it was because he was aroused._

"_I want you to take me…" he mumbled._

_Remus' eyes sparkled and a naughty smirk spread over his lips._

_He drew Harry closer towards himself, making their harden flesh rub against each other, making the both men moan._

"_Can I do whatever I want to do with you?" _

_Harry, who had started to breath with an open mouth, nodded._

"_Do whatever you want to do." He said with some effort._

_Remus withdrew himself from the warm body in front of him._

"_Then make you come." _

_Harry looked surprised at him._

"_What?"_

"_I want you to make you come." Remus said, sounding like that was the easiest thing to understand. "But I will give you instructions." _

_He ate the younger man with his gaze._

"_Jump down from the table."_

_Harry did so and gave his lover a naughty look._

"_Has this been one of your crazy fantasies you've been talking about?" _

_Remus laughed a hoarse laugh and sat down in a dark leather chair standing in front of the desk._

"_This one is all I ever think about. Turn around and place your hands on the other side of the desk."_

_When Harry was in position Remus leaned back, and looked at the man's behind for a while. _

"_Oh God… so lovely." He moaned. "Drag your hands slowly towards yourself, and then turn around slowly as you touch your chest… oh right… play with those lovely nipples."_

_Harry dragged his warm hands over the desk, leaving small trails of sweat marks. He placed his hands on his hips and with an elegant turn with his hips he stood eye to eye with the other man._

"_Slowly…" Remus reminded him._

_Very, slowly and carefully, Harry caressed his own chest up and down. Then he took his right nipple in his right hand and pinched it hard, making it red. He continued to play with that nipple with his right hand, while the left one caressed his groin, feeling the dark curls against his fingertips._

_Remus spread his legs, and at the same time he started to breath with an open mouth._

"_That's right." He panted._

_He started to caress his own chest with his left hand, stroking it down to his hard flesh, and when Harry closed his green eyes, Remus took his own cock in his hand and started a slow pace._

"_Place your hand upon that lovely cock of yours…" _

_He struggled not to moan when he spoke, but it was a hard thing to do._

_Harry's hand trembled as it closed around his hard flesh and he moaned high with pleasure – God how good it felt._

"_Tell me what you feel like."_

_Remus liked his dry lips, but even his tongue were dry so it didn't help much._

"_Oh God, you look so damn hard."_

_Harry trembled with every word that Remus spoke. He spread his fingers to discover every hollow and dent in his rock-hard flesh._

"_Yes…"_

"_Tell me how hard you are." Remus continued, increasing the power on his own cock._

_He tossed his head backwards, but the hair got caught in his damp forehead._

"_I… I feel as hard as… as a Nimbus 2000."_

_Remus looked very amused by that, but then he saw that Harry took a firmer grip around his cock._

"_Oh now you don't… smooth and easy… slowly…"_

_Harry gave a moan of disappointment but did what he was told to do._

"_Imagine that it's me who touches you; imagine that that is my hand around your lovely shaft. And I will stroke you slowly but firm… like if I was thinking how it would feel to have you inside me."_

_Harry shivered with pleasure._

_He mumbled something but Remus couldn't hear what it was._

"_You look so damn hot…" _

_His voice thickened. How long could he resist that man?! _

"_Feel the wetness that you smear across the top, to prepare yourself for me…"_

_Harry gasped and thrust forward. _

_Every word that slid past Remus' lips made him shiver by painful pleasure._

"_Are you wet enough H?"_

_Harry didn't know if he could answer so in at first he shook his head._

"_Yes…"_

_An evil grin spread across the older man's face._

"_Naw… you're not."_

_He released his cock and stood._

"_I want you to be dripping."_

_He walked up towards the younger man and blew in his ear._

_Harry opened his eyes and looked at Remus._

"_Don't make me curse you."_

_Remus took a step forward without touching the younger man._

"_Threatening are we? Hmm… I like it. And maybe I want you to curse me… Now close your eyes again, and imagine me standing in front of you…"_

_He placed his hand over the younger man's._

"_Here let me help you."_

_Harry felt Remus warm body pressing up from behind, and he felt how the older man's cock pressed between his buttocks. But when Remus squeezed his, Harry's, hand hard against his cock he forgot everything and he gave a moan._

_Remus released Harry's hand and sat down once more._

"_Now… take me… Hard. Hurt me!"_

_His dry lips parted as he started to pound into his tight fist, imaging that it was Remus he pressed deep inside._

_His knees started to give in, and his legs felt like jelly. He could hear himself emitting panting cries as he plunged deeper into his fist._

_Remus talked to him, encouraging him, but Harry was so near the edge that he couldn't make sensible words out of it._

_But four words could he hear._

"_Make me come, Harry…"_

_Those words were too much for the younger man, and he pushed himself over the edge. White, liquid heat spilled over the dark wooden floor before Remus._

_Harry collapsed; with a loud thud his knees hit the floor._

_Remus kneeled in front of his lover, who were shivering uncontrollably and sweat were dripping from his face._

"_H?"_

_Harry looked up at him._

"_Yea…?"_

"_D'you still have anything left for me?"_

_Harry looked very amused._

"_Hell no."_

"_Oh come one Harry…Harry? _Harry! The milk!"

Harry woke from his dream.

Molly pushed him aside.

"Now look what you've done. We have to start all over again…"

Harry blushed and looked up at Remus, who was looking at him – no not looking, more like staring, not in an angry way… more like astonishment.

"I'm sorry Molly."

Mrs Weasley sighed.

"Being sorry won't bring the milk back. You go out to the living room with Remus, and then I call when it's ready."

The two men walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the living room.

"Harry, can I ask you something?"

Harry nodded.

"Sure."

"What were you thinking about? I know you were thinking about something. Was it Cho?"

Remus sat down in the dirty white sofa in the living room.

Harry blushed.

"No, not really…"

Remus smiled.

"You know what I was thinking about before Harry?"

When the younger man shook his head, Remus continued.

"What would have happened if I weren't a werewolf?"

Harry stiffened, and then he blushed even more.

"Heh, yea. You never know."

**--The End--**


End file.
